goddess of the night
by ravensdarkeststorm
Summary: hermione returns for her for her seventh yr to discover new powers new friends romance lust and a bit of everything else, this is a dramione story with other pairings too pls review this is my first
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing but the story line

Hermione Granger, once the prudish bookworm, had made some drastic changes over the summer, long gone was the fuzzball of a mane she had for hair, now her hair had been charmed to softly cascades down her back, straight and soft as silk and black as a midnight sky.

Her eyes that where once amber now shone a deep yet bright green with subtle tones of blue that made them glow almost turquoise, she had always been on the thin side but her newly developed curves where soft and supple though that was mainly due to her to her many years of gymnastics and martial arts that she had done even before hogwarts.

She was deep in thought as she strode onto the platform heading to the Hogwart Express, she didnt notice the large group of redheads that had spotted her. "Mione" they shouted snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up just in time to see the majority of them running full speed at her as they tackled her. "wow mione, you look increadable"Ron spoke. "What brought all this on?" Hermione just smiled softly at her friend,"I just felt the need for a change."

She saw a head of messy black hair push through the crowd towards her "hey mione , how was your holidays?" Hermione turned away with tears sliding down her cheeks. "Not so great guys" she whispered "the death eaters came, got my parents before i had a chance to send them away." That information was met with silence and then hugs from them all. "im so sory mione, we should have moved them sooner." said Ginny,"it's ok Gin, whats done is done but i will fight twice as hard to bring them down now but i cant help but feel guilty, i couldnt save them, by the time i got my wand it was too late, i only got away because something in me snapped and i accidently blew up the house, i tried to channel it through my wand but it exploaded so i had to get a new one." Hermione replied pulling out her new wand. it was ebony with plantnum inlay in a tribal pattern with a duel core of unicorn hair and the heartsting of one of the very first dragons from before they branched out into different breeds. as she described it the Weasleys all looked on in awe as she faltered in her words when she noticed thier faces.

"Whats wrong?" she asked slightly worried about thier reaction. "Nothing is wrong hermione", mr Weasley said reasuringly."Ther are only seven wands made with that heartstring, one from each of the first seven dragons, they where born from the fires of pompeii, neither Dumbledore nor you know who where able to wield this wand, all the others where used by dark wizards and where destroyed apon their defeat, you must not tell anyone about your wand, if you know who finds out, he will do anything to try and use you for his own needs." Hermione slowly nodded her head in agrement then paused and said "I'll tell dumbledore though just to be safe." She started to walk to the train before turning back and saying "come on you lot, ive got to get to the heads compartment." And continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer see chapter 1

Apon entering the train, Hermione headed straight to the heads compartment whilst trying to think of who the new head boy would be. Clearly it wasn't Harry or Ron, maybe Ernie but doubtful, most likely a ravenclaw as it had been for the past few years. '_I suppose it won't be too bad, working with a Ravenclaw. Atleast they will do their share of work.'_ She continued this line of thought until she reached her destination, however apon opening the door she got one hell of a shock. Instead of a smart respectable Ravenclaw in blue and bronze she saw platnum blond in a uniform of emerald green and silver befor thinkin '_ahhhh fuck'_ and then the world went black...

twenty minutes later...

Light started streaming through her eyelids making them seem red, her eyelids fluttered open to be greeted with the sight of green and silver and blonde. "Oh good , are you ok miss," she blinked a few times before looking at him confusedly"Malfoy? What the hell happened to me?" She sat up slowly as her head was still spinning a bit. "Do you know me from somewhere?" he asked. "You seem vaguely familliar but i cant seem to pinpoint where i know you from." She ignored him for a moment as she looked around and noticed a few other familliar yet not so friendly faces, those of Crabb, Goyle and Pansy. "What are you three doing in here this is the heads compartment, for heads only" Hermione asked still slightly amazed that they didnt recognize her.'_hmmmmm maybe i can have some fun with this'_ she thought to herself. "I'm the new head girl, and you are?"Pansy stand up and holds out her hand and says "i'm pansy and this is Crabb and Goyle, are you new here, oh my god i love your hair and your eyes are so pretty im so jealouse of you." she rambled. Malfoy just stared at her then snapped out of his daze and said "Would you care to have me show you around the school, im sure it will be confusing for you." Hermione just stared at him before saying "ummmm maybe but for now i'm going to go sit with some of my other friends, bye." And with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

i own only the story line nothing else ALLL HAIL J.K. ROWLING!

The rest of the train ride went smoothly and without interuption and soon reached Hogwarts, donning their robes they entered the great hall for the feast, sitting in their usual spots with Hermione sitting between Harry and Ron with Ginny taking the spot across from them. The hall went silent as the sorting hat was placed on its stool and for the first time in history it did not sing but spoke instead.

"The words i now speak are far too grave a warning to put into a song,

so instead i ask you heed my words

two great powers have come to aid one side or the other and the choice is theirs alone

however this path is hard and much like this school they must work together or be destroyed from within

let our houses unite to stand together against outside forces

ive given my warning, youve heard my words now let the sorting begin!"

Malfoy looked over at the golden trio and saw the new girl in Grangers spot so he turned to his mate Blaise Zabini and said "looks like granger has been replaced." Pansy apon hearing this says "pity the new girl is a gryff maybe we can make an exeption for her." as the others nod in agreement and stay silent as the head master stand to make his speech.

Back at gryffindor table...

Hermione sits silently contemplating the sorting hats words as the headmaster stood and spoke

"Welcome students to another year, i hope you all enjoyed the feast and i will only hold you from your beds a moment longer just to announce the new head boy Draco Malfoy!" The majority of the students clapped politely while the Slytherins cheered wildly.

"And the head girl is Hermione granger." Dumbledore continued as Hermione stood up the hall was silent for a moment before a thunderous applause, but when Malfoy and Parkinson saw her stand up both fainted in shock as to who they saw.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing at the site befor McGonagall called out "Miss Granger,Mr Malfoy follow me to your new dorms please."

"Now you wil have seperate bedrooms but a shared bathroom and common room, I know that you both have a rather ... Voletile past but i hope that as heads you both will act responsibly and work together as heads. I will not stand for petty childhood rivalries, you are both of age so bloody well act like it! Now, the password is peaceful night, goodnight." And with that, she left leaving behind two very shocked heads. Hermione shook her head mumbling "what the fuck just happened, first Malfoy doesnt recognize me then McGonagall is swearing, what is the world comming to." and with that started walking towards her new room. Before she even reached for the door, Malfoy called out to her stopping her in her tracks," hey Granger, you may have improved from the horrid bush you used to have as hair, but your still nothing but a useless mudblood." He said with a smirk. Hermione turned and gave him a smirk of her own and said "we shall see Ferret boy" and entered her new room.

As soon as she got into bed, she sank into a blissfull sleep.

The next morning she woke well rested with a smile and laid for a moment thinking of how much malfoy had filled out this year, no longer the scrawny git but a very fit, sexy asshole. As soon as that crossed her mind she scowelled. She got up and entered the shared bathroom, it was beautifully done in black marble with silver trim, a huge bath sunken into the floor in the centre of room and off to the side was a marble and glass shower big enough for five people.

She sighed as she entered the steaming shower allowing the water to run soothingly over her skin. Grabbing her honey and almond body wash and slowly began to wash away the drowsiness, slowly rubbing her luffa in circles lower and lower, then with a low groan deep in her throat she brushed across her sensitive lower lips and dropped the bathing toll to replace it with her slender, nimble fingers. They quickly sought out her swollen bundle of nerves gliding over it then to dip into her tight channel gathering more of her necter to spread over her throbbing clit never noticing the other door opening that revealed a towel clad malfoy who stopped short on seeing her in such a possition, the next moan that came from deep within mixed with short gasping breathes as she circled her clit faster shot straight to his now rock hard cock. Her breath came hard and fast as she was reaching dizzying hights of pleasure and opened her eyes and caught site af the one and only Draco Malfoy fisting his 12 inch cock as he watched her. All of a sudden her body began to convulse, pleasure coursing through her veins as her pussy gushed at the sight of his hard on and lust filled eyes as he shot his load all over the floor and her legs colapsed beneath her. That was all it took for Draco to realise what had just happened and fled back to his room leaving Hermione sitting at the bottom of the shower staring at his cum splattered across the black marble, asking herself '_what just happened, was that real or was that just an instense orgasmic fantasy'._


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own the names just the plot

AN: sorry it took me so long to get back to my writting, you would think that creativity would come easy when having kids but nooooooooo. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience. signed The Raven.

hermiones p.o.v

I knew this year was going to have it's challenges, but after last night i think I'll follow Malfoy's lead and act like nothing happened as i knew he would try to, maybe i should just imply that to him so i can go on with my day without freaking out over something induced by hormones, I had more important things to think about, like asking a certain teacher to take over my special ops training where Sirius had left off before his death the year before last.

"Best way to start the day, jog to lake, stretches, and routines." I mumbled to myself as i pulled on a pair of black button ups and a tight black singlet with my runners and threw my hair up in a ponytail an top of my head. "But first I'll owl the professor to meet me down there in an hour.''

Heaving a deep sigh I began my journey down to the lake barely breaking a sweat 20 minutes later when i reached my destination. I began to loosen my muscles so i could flow through my techniques starting with my goh khan ru style karate then onto my taikwando and street fighting then moving onto an ancient style my father taught me doing up my steel vambraces and drawing my twin daggers i began the exercises of the long forgotten cassalines and lost myself in the fluid motions not realising that i had at some point closed my eyes losing myself to the motions when i heard a faint crack and sensed the red enery of a stunning spell heading towards me and at the last second i produced a wandless wordless shield spell as i spun on the ball of my foot to fall into defensive position facing my attacker.

'' Professor Snape." I nodded to him in greeting. "Miss Granger, why is it I have abandoned my lab to see you doing ancient and long forgotten exersizes that only the last remaining decendants of the D' Angelines know of?"

" My father told me of all the remaining decendants, my ancestors where members of the night court and yet also of nobility rare thing back then, you i think are a decendant of the night court too." I gave him a shy smile, not sure how he would take my know of his biggest secret.

For a moment he just stared at me before a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

" I take it your family is the one hidden from history due to your royal blood line Princess." AAAHH shit, didn't see that coming. "Well sir i had hoped that you wouldn't realise that, and i hope that information will go no further and it will change nothing between us."

" Of course not, however I am curiouse as to why i am here." He spoke carefully, not looking me directly in the eyes. " First, lets spar for a bit." I suggested as he summond his daggers and vambraces, it was a good bout and was eventually called a draw.

We sat on the grass slightly sweaty and a little worn from our mock duel when I began to speak. "Well professor i am in need of a new teacher, i still have much to learn and my last teacher died fifth year, my parents tried to substitute but it was too awkward being my parents and all. I'll understand if you can't because i am your student and of course your own activities as a spy would keep you busy." I said to him suprised that he hadn't turned me down flat. He thought for a moment clearly tossing around pro's and con's in his mind befor smiling lightly saying" now what kind of subject would I be if i refused." At that i huffed. "No, i don't want you doing it because of that.'' And then he chuckled at me. Seriously he CHUCKLED at me and i just stared at him, apon seeing the look on my face, he stopped. " It's not because of that, I was just having a laugh at you." He assured me. At that i relaxed knowing my secret was safe for now.


End file.
